1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector for communication applications.
2. Description of Related Arts
In communication applications, signal transmission speed becomes more and more high. Generally, electrical connector comprises inner and outer shielding plates to reduce crosstalk between the high speed signal transmitting channels. U.S. Patent publication No. 2009/0170373, published on Jul. 2, 2009, discloses a receptacle. According to the disclosure, the receptacle comprises a plurality of contact modules arranged side by side, and a plurality of shielding plates each disposed between a pair of adjacent contact modules. Each of the shielding plates comprises a body portion and a plurality of spring tabs extending from the body portion for mating with a mating connector. On the other hand, differential pair is widely used in high speed signal transmission. Therefore, the contacts of the electrical connector need be arranged suitably for transmitting differential signals. Each of the adjacent contact modules of the receptacle comprises one corresponding shielding plate. The number of shielding plates required is large and, therefore, the cost of manufacturing the receptacle is increased. Additionally, between adjacent contact modules, contacts cannot form differential pairs. The applications of the receptacle are restricted.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired to offer advantages over the related art.